<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mao Mao: Of Love and Death by DarkLunarLash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654892">Mao Mao: Of Love and Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunarLash/pseuds/DarkLunarLash'>DarkLunarLash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AU - Fandom, Alternate Universe - Fandom, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Killer AU, Murder, Murderers, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLunarLash/pseuds/DarkLunarLash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko was taken hostage after offering herself up for the sake of her friend's safety, she was taken back to this cat's home and was told that she was going to be the mother figure for his two adopted daughters.</p><p>Will she ever be rescued?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mao Mao Mao/Original Character(s), Mao Mao Mao/Original Female Character(s), Mao Mao Mao/Sabrina Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mao Mao: Of Love and Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This story contains content such as; Murder, Kidnapping, Rape, Hostages, etc.</p><p>This story is from my AU; Killer Cat AU. This AU is where Mao Mao is a criminal/serial murderer. Years of neglect from his family drove him crazy, caused him to attack and nearly kill Badgerclops. The two no longer work together, Mao Mao also adopted Adorabat by feeling bad after killing her only parent. He's insane so he'll pull off all types of crimes, not just the crimes limited to murder, kidnapping, etc etc.</p><p>Neko, is my Original Character! She's the white cat!<br/>I will also have more Original Characters make appearances in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark... Rainy night...</p><p>The female cat and her female bat friend were at work still - Neko looked to Ella, "We need to hurry up, I keep getting news about a serial killer kinda rapist around here.." The adult purple bat came back into the room at the counter. "You've been getting those stories way too much, Neko! It's just the news stretching the truth!"</p><p>The white cat shook her head disappointingly and looks at the TV that was left on, it was Scoops informing the town about another missing person and a possible homicide... A sigh left the female cat, "This used to be such a peaceful town." Neko said as she and her friend cleaned up the Bakery... Little did they know they were about to get an unexpected visitor... Seeing a figure with green glowing eyes at the door, staring through the glass. Obviously, the doors were locked and there was a closed sign there.</p><p>This cat... Looked... Well.. Not the best of company. Neko just avoided eye contact cause she was afraid of who he even was, and the fact the TV was one with the news of a possible murder made her paranoid. For the longest time that green eyed figure stared through the window, unmoving and simple watching the whole time. The scariest part about this was that while Neko may not have realized it, she was the one this figure had their attention on. Them just sitting there and not leaving must have made this much more unnerving for the poor girl.</p><p>She glanced up, she can literally feel her fur raising on end. "Ella.. Ella we need to go to the back room, right now!" However, her friend was less fond of the idea. "Neko you're over-paranoid!" Ella interjected, crossing her wing-arms as she stood there.</p><p>"I don't care! We're in danger!" The white cat hurried into the backrooms and into the employee's only bathroom. Ella then finally noticed the stranger and pointed at the sign, "Sir, we're closed for the night, you will have to came again tomorrow morning. We open up at 9AM." Before the bat flying over to close the blinds so he wouldn't keep staring through the glass like that..</p><p>She suspected nothing.</p><p>The figure continued to stand there for a while. Eventually they did walk away though, so it appeared at the very least. Ella was able to continue what she was doing for a while longer. Little did she know just how much her dismissive attitude was going to cost her. Ella finally closed the blinds and when to the backrooms to knock on the bathroom door. "Neko c'mon, he's gone. You need to clean up the kitchen."</p><p>"Fine.." The two females exited, the cat going into the kitchen to clean up while Ella stayed out in the dining area to make sure everything is in order... She still didn't expect a thing. For a while longer everything seemed normal again. But all of a sudden there was a presence standing right behind Ella. It was that figure again, somehow inside their kitchen. They were just staring down at the bird. Little did either of these girls know how their night was about to go from this moment on, especially when they noticed him.</p><p>Ella felt that present behind her, turning around and letting out a shriek. Making Neko quickly turn to see what was happening. But to let out a scream as well. "What the?! How did you--?!" Both of them yelled out. The bat was trying her best to back away while Neko just sorta yelled out, "Don't hurt her! Don't harm her please!" Ella's screams were cut off by this male cat's hand wrapping tight around her throat and lifting her off the ground. A wide, grin was on his face as he held her up. It was a wonder how one could be so strong. But also made this far more terrifying for the girls. The question was, what was Neko going to do in this situation to help Ella?</p><p>Neko quickly grabbed a roll pf paper towels and chucked it at his head, it hit him but it didn't really hurt, it was more like an attention grabber. "No! Don't hurt her! Please! She has a child at home!! Don't kill her! Just let her go and let her go home! Whatever do you want?!" The purple bat squirmed in the crazed feline's grasp, choking and gagging a little bit as she was lifted off the ground, Neko panting heavily - she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest.. Watching her friend in such a state and nearby this... this guy... Is freaking her out. This male cat didn't even blink when the thing hit his head. His full attention was still on Ella, instead he simply pulled a golden sword out of nowhere and tossed it. The blade went through Neko's arm and pinned her to the wall so she couldn't run if she were to dare try. The choking of Ella continued as he then pinned her to the sink roughly and tore her clothes off with his free hand. the picture was getting easy to paint for what he planned.</p><p>"No!" Neko panicked a bit, her breathing hard as she stared a bit in shock and trying so desperately to think about what to do... She managed to muster enough strength to pull the sword out just enough to get her off of the wall. Panting. Suddenly she ran towards the intruder and jumped onto him, latching onto his back and pulling him back away from the bat, her other hand reaching to grab the male's wrist wielding the sword and pulls it up. Struggling with him as she tried to restrain him. "Ella go! Go! I don't know how long I can hold him!"</p><p>The purple bat whined and did her best to get up and leave, unfortunately, the cat's prey got away.. Well, for now... A chuckle left the cat who turned and used his sword to sweep Neko's legs out from under her, making her fall. She wasn't even on the ground yet with then blade impaled her arm and the floorboards under it. That grin of his never faltered this entire time.</p><p>"Ah, fuck!" She staggered back, grabbing her arm as she looked around for something to clothe the wound with - wincing as she just sorta laid there on the floorboards.</p><p>The sound of the little bell being heard when the bakery's doors opening was heard as Neko rolled onto her side trying to put pressure on it.</p><p>She wasn't going to be able to go anywhere without first removing the sword. That was a real problem when the stranger let go of his weapon and ran off, no doubt to get after Ella again. In fact not more than a second after he took off passed before this intruder caught the bat just outside the bakery. The. He proceeded to drag her back in.</p><p> </p><p>"HELP!!!" Ella shrieked out as she was being dragged back in by the intruder, Neko winced - she was unable to do anything as she just laid there in pain. She was just thinking about how she was going to die, this was it huh. Just left to bleed out here or something of the sort. A hand was clapped over her mouth, immediately putting a painful amount of pressure on her jaw as though her captor was warning her not to scream. They'd be back in there quickly before the intruder drug her back to the kitchen and pinned her to the floor. As if to taunt while at it Ella and him were just outside of Neko's reach from where she was. She'd be helpless to stop what was about to happen to her friend. And the reality of that kept getting worse when this intruder pulled his huge barbed cock out, forcing Ella's legs apart and getting into position to penetrate her.</p><p> </p><p>Neko groaned out as she looked up in fear before yelling out, "N-No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't rape her!! Please! I'll do whatever you want just let her go!" The white cat yelled all that while crying - loudly, probably loud enough to grab his attention. "I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T RAPE HER PLEASE! PLEASE LET HER GO HOME BACK TO HER FAMILY!!!" Ella had her eyes shut in fear, she didn't even want to look the intruder in the eyes, tears were already rolling down her face. She could feel him just about to go in, but then when Neko begged for her to be spared from this. The intruder and soon would-be rapist stopped, turning to look at Neko. Still he was grinning as he leaned in, still having a tight grip on Ella's legs.</p><p>Neko found herself face to face with this cat as he then whispered into her ear.</p><p>"Will you take her place?~"</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed a bit, "Y-Yes, please just let her go." Unsure by what he meant by that by now since she was full of tears and fear - this had to be a dream... Right? This couldn't be real. "Please let her go.. Please.... Please..." Once again this cat chuckled, finally releasing his grip of the bat and throwing her off to the side and stand ups, only to walk around Neko and get down in front of her. Without warning he swiped his hand again. Now, Neko's uniform similar to Ella was completely torn off. Not bother females were naked and it was clear what Neko would have to do if Ella was to be spared from getting raped.</p><p> </p><p>She just looks to the sword still lodged in her arm, wincing a bit in pain. Of course, she was too smart to expect him to pull his sword back out of her arm, he's cruel, he couldn't care less about her arm being stabbed. Her body shaking in obvious fear, and her body oddly.. Rather limp out of this fear she's in. All he's gotten do now is hold her legs and start raping her, but he'd soon find out this cat's still a virgin so their will be a lot of resistance to deal with. With that her legs were spread open and his cock aligned. This intruder leaned down and bit Neko's shoulder as he then viciously jammed his cock in. A loud slap resulted as his hips connected with her's despite the resistance. It was definitely too big for poor Neko's virgin cunny. Reached way deeper and stretched her more than she was ready for with her experience. A clear bulge showing the outline of his cock formed in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The feline lets out a crying scream and uses her free hand to cover her mouth, tears forming in her eyes from how terrible that felt. It didn't help that she was a virgin just now loosing her virginity to well, a rapist, but his barbs also didn't help. Neko even started to bleed down there a bit from the deflowering. "N-Ngh..." Biting her thumb as she muffled out a pain. Her other arm was still unable to move thanks to his sword. A pleasured groan left him, he continued his biting. Wasting no time he went straight to fucking Neko's unwilling pussy. That monstrously strong grip was felt on her hips to. He wasn't going to be gentle with her. Begging might not help her either. If it was of any comfort this might have meant that Ella would at least be spared from this horrible feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh!!" She yelled out in pain and discomfort, her eyes slamming shut as she felt him ram into her mercilessly. Her body twitching and trembling from the amount of pain she was being introduced to. This had to be the worst thing ever, a first-time with someone who didn't have any sort of care when it comes to the other being in extreme pain. It became clear he was biting down pretty hard too. His tongue ran over her fur to lick up the blood his bite drew. This lead to more excitement which also meant he was speeding up now. It was a wonder if begging would help make him ease up. But the odds weren't likely. She could attempt it if she wanted</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh! It hurts!" She choked out a little bit, "D-D-Don't be so rough with me! Ahh! Y-Y-Y-You'll break me!" Her sobs got a little louder as she continued to feel his actions, her free, unharmed hand covering her face as tears rolled down. He didn't bother responding to her. His thrusts still got faster and he throbbed hard inside her. His jaws were then removed from Neko's neck as he groaned out again. Suddenly he reached down and lifted her leg up. The. The thrusts continued again.</p><p> </p><p>She whined loudly in pain, covering her face more. Oh well, at least she tried and gave it a shot and it failed, her eyes just close against as she lays there sobbing while he thrusts into her. This went on a while longer before her rapist let out a long, loud grunt, thrusting in one more time. Suddenly she felt a hot, thick liquid fill her insides. This actually felt amazing, but at the same time it was horrible as well.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-Is.... Is that all you w-w-wanted...?"</p><p>Neko said while sobbing, her injured arm's hand balled into a fist as she was still in pain from his sword still stuck there, she didn't even remove it herself. What a coward, but, maybe that's not all he wanted, after all, he had 2 adoring daughters at home who needs a mother.. So would he take the chance of being a kidnapper too??...</p><p> </p><p>Grinning he then pulled out of Neko, letting his load spill out of her cunny. Making sure she saw it to he then sat up. "No~" after that answer the blade was pulled from her arm, finally freeing it. After that he put it away and picked her up. "Be good and I'll consider being gentle next time~" he then whispered. That had to have been bone chilling for her. The white feline yelped and quickly grabbed her wounded arm to reduce bleeding . Her snow white fur painted a deep crimson red from the blood that stained her arm and shoulder, she curled up on the floor. "W-W-What.. What are you going to d-do with me...?" Neko asked, her voice trembling and shaky.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at her with a grin. Again he didn't answer, instead he got moving. He'd walk right past where Ella was if she was still there. To think Neko's rapist came so much inside her that her cunny still had excess cum spilling out of it. She just laid there on the floor, burying her face into her arm as she just continued the sob. Neko could feel it too, it's warm and just spilling out of her, but the fact it was unwilling made it worst for her. One of her eyes crack open to see him moving away. Ella may have regretted that, when she did peek she saw the intruder carrying Sabrina who had this sticky mess pouring out of her crotch. He was looking back at her with a sadistic grin as he left.</p><p> </p><p>Ella whimpered a bit as she saw him leave with the female feline, as Neko just remained silent, her eyes fluttering weakly only to close her eyes again, she felt so close to passing out from the pain. Hours later after she did in fact black out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>